


nothin’ sweeter than my baby

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, but only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minghao’s life seems to go by in flashes.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	nothin’ sweeter than my baby

**Author's Note:**

> i’m crazy but free 
> 
> this is very soft and sweet in stereotypical worryseed fashion
> 
> title from work song- hozier

Minghao’s life seems to go by in flashes. 

It does, actually, as she makes it her mission to document everything her and her girlfriend do together with a click of her camera.

_Click._ Mingyu with red lip prints marking her face and neck from the time Minghao put on lipstick and kissed her all over, insisting it was artsy but really just making up an excuse to kiss her.

 _Click._ Mingyu pouting and sucking on a burnt finger after putting a sheet of cookies in the oven with her bare hands. 

_Click._ Mingyu in a white summer dress patterned with cherries, a wide grin on her face as she reaches for something behind the camera that is probably Minghao’s hand. 

She rolls over in bed with her camera now, hoping to get a quick shot of Mingyu’s sleeping face before she wakes up and gets cranky with Minghao for not waking her up earlier. She’s just so pretty, long eyelashes resting softly on cheekbones sculpted by angels.

She has one eye in the viewfinder and is tilting her head for a better angle when Mingyu wakes up, nose twitching, and shoves the heel of her hand into Minghao’s face. 

“Stop,” she whines. “You know I hate it when you take pictures of me asleep.”

Minghao leans in and kisses her on the forehead. “Can’t help it, you’re a camera magnet.”

“And a babe magnet too, apparently,” Mingyu giggles, earning herself a light slap on the wrist.

Minghao groans, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “That was _awful,_ ” she says, sliding her feet into the pink slippers Mingyu bought her one Christmas. “You’re getting your own coffee now.”

She pads down the hall, wiping the sleep from her eyes as the noises of Mingyu scrambling around for her robe float from their bedroom. The kitchen shines with late morning sunlight, warming the floorboards.

Mingyu has left a yellow sticky note on the kitchen counter reading Pancakes! with a smiley face and a little doodled puppy on the corner. Minghao grabs the note, kisses it, and moves to open their cabinet containing chocolate chips.

—

They sit at their tiny kitchen table, shoving forkfuls of Minghao’s pancakes into their mouths in between sips of steaming coffee. Mingyu babbles excitedly about what she wants to do today, with the weather being the nicest it’s been in weeks. 

“How about we go down to that tree where we had our first kiss?” Minghao suggests, watching her girlfriend’s face light up and her pointed canines show. “We can bring a blanket and just like, chill. Maybe I can paint you again?”

“I’m sure your art professor is tired of seeing me in every one of your works,” Mingyu replies, standing to set her empty plate in the sink. “You paint me all the time.”

“She’ll never get tired of you, honey,” Minghao says, delighting in Mingyu’s blush at the name. “She wants to meet you, actually, to see who inspires so much beauty in my art.”

Mingyu says nothing, choosing to plant a syrup-sticky kiss on Minghao’s cheek instead, her face fiery red.

—

They end up wandering down to the river towards the large tree that holds so many memories tangled in its branches, like when they first became friends in their senior year of high school. They ran in opposite circles back then, Minghao’s friends being the art kids that smoked pot behind the 7-11 in their town on weekends and all dyed their own hair, whereas Mingyu was a cheerleader, always knowing about upcoming parties ages before they were announced, her relationships consisting solely of drunken flirting with football players. 

Mingyu had found Minghao one day sitting high up in the limbs of the same tree, swinging her legs and sketching in a thick book. After a struggle of Mingyu trying to climb up without tearing her skirt, ending in scraped knees and giggles, they made their first awkward stabs at conversation, finding out quickly that both of them hate small talk, but shared a lot of common interests.

Minghao recalls her hair had been long and silver at the time, the colour probably coming from some dumb bet. It’s back to black now, cut sharply at her chin.

“I liked your hair like that,” Mingyu smiles at the memory. “It suited you.”

“I looked like a fucking _grandma,_ Mingyu, don’t make me laugh.”

—

Their friendship led eventually to something more complex when Mingyu dragged Minghao out to a party, where a group of guys wanted to play spin the bottle at the end of the night, when everyone was piss drunk, laughing their heads off at anything and everything. 

After a few meaningless pecks exchanged with boys Minghao has never spoken to in her life, she spins the old beer bottle quickly, praying secretly that it’ll land on the girl who brought her here. Her insides squirm unpleasantly watching Mingyu receive compliments from the guys surrounding them, how she basks in the attention like a cat in the sun.

Her world slows at the same speed as the bottle, watching as it stops at the folded legs of someone directly across from her. Someone who is wearing the same skirt she met her in, blush is a combination of cheap alcohol and rosy makeup that Minghao had helped her apply in her bathroom an hour before they arrived.

Minghao’s heart stops. Her prayers came true, and her stomach flutters at the look Mingyu gives her, doe-eyed and sweet. She crawls forward eagerly, watching Mingyu’s eyes slide shut before she leans in, heart pounding at the prospect of getting to do what she’s dreamed of ever since she realized her newfound friend was just her type.

Their lips meet, and fireworks explode in her brain, blocking out all sensations other than the feeling of Mingyu’s peach-flavoured lip gloss smeared against her mouth and how all of a sudden the room feels very hot as she pulls back, smiling like an idiot.

Mingyu grins in return, cheeks even redder than before as the guys seated behind her pull her back to her spot, yelling obnoxiously and whistling.

The game breaks up after that, everyone wandering to the kitchen where an ordered pizza is just being opened up. Minghao pulls Mingyu away from the buzz of conversation.

“Wanna get out of here?” she asks, still giddy with a high that no drug can bring.

Mingyu offers her another glimpse of those cute, pointy teeth with her biggest smile yet and grabs blindly for her hand. “If we can stop for food, absolutely.”

Minghao drives, having promised Mingyu to be her DD and only bringing herself a Sprite. She pulls into the first parking lot featuring a neon-lit fast food sign she sees after Mingyu whines about her stomach eating itself and throws a fake tantrum like a child.

The bags end up sitting abandoned on Mingyu’s stove as they tiptoe to her room, trying to stay quiet even though her parents are out of town and the house rests silent and dark. They’re too tired to do much other than make out, drifting off soon after, glued to each other like puzzle pieces. 

Before Minghao steps off the cliff of consciousness, she hears a soft whisper muffled by Mingyu’s face pressed into her neck.

“You like me, Minghao? Like that?”

Her answer is short, but she thinks it gets to the point well enough. “How could I not?”

She feels Mingyu’s lips turn upwards against her skin as her eyelids become too heavy to continue holding open. As the tendrils of sleep pull her down, she thinks this might be the best night of her life.

—

“God, was it not obvious I liked you back then?” Minghao frowns, snapping out of the euphoria brought by what is possibly her favourite memory. 

“I felt the same,” Mingyu replies, chewing her lip. “You just weren’t picking up my hints, I guess.”

“Newsflash, using the same methods that you did on the football team wasn’t gonna work for you,” Minghao snorts, rolling her eyes playfully. “I’m not permanently brain damaged from running around with sweaty men that are way too into slamming each other’s heads on the ground.”

Mingyu fake sulks as she spreads their red-checked blanket onto the grass underneath their tree, ignoring Minghao complaining loudly about the loss of her hand to hold.

The sun is about midway in the sky when they settle, and Minghao is trying to shield Mingyu’s eyes from its light with one hand while she squirms with her head in Minghao’s lap, trying to get comfortable on the bumpy ground. With her other hand, she tugs Mingyu’s hair out of its honey-blonde ponytail so she can practice her braiding. She had spotted a patch of tiny pink wildflowers near their spot, and plucked them carefully from the earth, thinking it would look pretty to weave them in between the plaits.

Minghao’s fingers move swiftly through Mingyu’s silky hair, giving her scalp a tiny scratch every once in a while and giggling at the way it makes her twitch mid-sentence. Mingyu rambles about some professor assigning an impossible deadline, a cat she stopped to pet in the street, the stranger with a weird coffee order she met in some tiny cafe downtown. It’s so impossibly endearing that Minghao leans over and touches their noses together, brushing her lips on Mingyu’s Cupid’s bow before straightening to resume her job.

She finishes the braid and picks through the soft petals sitting by her thigh to find pretty-shaped blossoms to weave in. Perfect flowers for her perfect girl.

When her work is complete, she makes Mingyu sit up so she can admire her work from every angle, tucking a stray strand behind her ear and leaving a tiny print on her cheek that shines with gloss.

As the time ticks by and the sun hangs low on a darkening background, Minghao thinks she could stay here forever. If the world were to explode, she would want it to be right now, to preserve the feeling of happiness forever. Her heart spills over with the amount of love she has to give.

She allows her eyes to close and the orange tones of sunlight play over her eyelids as the soft skin of Mingyu’s hand envelops her own, splattered in red paint.

Mingyu’s pinky curls around hers, and in this moment she knows that this memory will live forever in her mind, that even if she dies this will carry over to her next life, and the one after that.

She looks at life with rose-tinted glasses, all thanks to the girl who has a voice as soft and sweet as honey, who dances around the kitchen in her underwear when she’s bored, the one who kisses every single papercut Minghao gets, insisting that it makes them heal faster. Mingyu is the brightest force in her life, coloured paint on a plain background.

 _I love you,_ she murmurs, and _I love you,_ she hears back, as her universe shrinks to just the two of them under that tree.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m gay can you tell
> 
> come talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mistpillars) if you’d like :-)


End file.
